Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Hidden Treasure is the first official movie in the GoAnimate series called Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys. Plot Sophie the Otter and her friends are at the GoCity Museum. Mr. Curator (From Adventures of the Little Koala) asks them all to search for an artifact hidden in the Carrenwook Caverns to put up for display. The group accepts the plan. In the caverns, they encounter various dangers such as swarms of bats, falling stalactites, The Cave Monster, and the Cavern Bandits, a group of bad users who became outlaws of the cave. They also meet WilliamWill2343, who has been stranded in the cave for at least a day. It is revealed that the Cavern Bandits have also kidnapped The Ten Mighty Cavern Warriors, who are popular, heroic GoAnimate users who discovered the Carrenwook Caverns several years ago. Therefore, this puts Sophie and Co. and the Bandits to a battle. In spite of the heroes receiving minor injuries during the battle, they still manage to win. But Warren Cook puts WilliamWill2343 in a violent battle royale. They rescue the Cavern Warriors, who later grant them a treasure chest filled with various, shiny minerals. After their journey in the Carrenwook Caverns, they show the artifact to Mr. Curator. He thanks them all for discovering it. Cast * Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Sister Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Butterbear, Grace, Cororon, Penny, Likeplaneboy, Ashley Evergreen, and Jelly Otter * Ivy as Cassie from Dragon Tales, Blossom, Zowie Polie, Pikachu, Timmy Turner, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Bobblun, Timber the Tiger, and Nora * Princess as Princess Daisy, Angelica Pickles, DW Read, Dorris, Babs Bunny, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Helga Pataki, Prissy Thistlethorn, and Candace Flynn * Salli as Fanny Fox, Rachel Rabbit, and Momo YouMookSaidTimon, * Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, Jigglypuff, and Kululun * Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Pipsy the Mouse, Jimmy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Conker the Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, Charles, Binky Bevel, Dil Pickles, and Toad * Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Olie Polie, Bobby Bear, Bart Simpson, Brother Bear, Peanut Otter, and Timothy the Raccoon * Emma as Fritz * Kendra as Arthur Read, Danny Dog (Maple Town), Billy Bevel, Claude, and T.T. the Stopwatch * Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Nick Penguin, TacoComedian, Mitch, Danny Phantom, and Rusty Wildwood * Bridget as Bumper the Badger * Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Percy Polie, and Banjo the Bear * David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, DavidtheAnimationGuy, Coulden Pettit, and Chicken Little * Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Floppy Rabbit, Bubblun, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey * Paul as Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, and Steve Burns * Jennifer as Opal Otter * Allison as Hoppopotamus * Julie as Minnie Mouse, Princess Peach, Polina Polie, Betty Koala, Kristin Konkle, Trinity Hayes, Mommy Koala, Doratheexplorerules, and Bootsie Snootie * Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Warren Cook, Patrick Star, and Justdancingsamuel * Professor as Walter Kangaroo, Wario, Slippy V, and Squidward Tentacles * Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sandy Cheeks, Mickey Mouse, and Diddy Kong * Dave as Weather and WilliamWill2343 * Susan as Edd (Double D) * Steven as Eddy * Joey as Arnold from Hey Arnold!, Xavier Cup, and Memy9909 * Alan as Knuckles and Sam Chen * Eric as Luigi, Waluigi, Horsey Kangaroo, Bobbyispoopy, Theory T, and Louielouie95 * Scary Voice as The Cave Beast * Duncan as the Franks * Diesel as Krunch the Kritter, Papa Koala, and JosephComedian2000 * Kate as SpongeBob and Mrs. Jenkins * Misaki as Yoko * Simon as Nathan Pearson * Lawrence as Mr. Curator Trivia * The Carrenwook Caverns' name is based off the YouTube user named Warren Cook. * All Rolie Polie Olie and Sylvanian Families (Rusty Wildwood, Ashley Evergreen, Prissy Thistlethorn) characters in the franchise mark their debut here in the film. * Kululun, Cororon, Rachel Rabbit, Jigglypuff, Wario, Waluigi, Dil Pickles, Minnie Mouse, and Knuckles make their debut here as well, but they are from franchises that other characters from the pilot film are in. Transcript *see the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 Presents" *title of the movie appears below the words *(June 2, 2014) *zoom into the GoCity Museum *to: Mr. Curator's office *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We were at the GoCity Museum, and we were required to perform a task for Mr. Curator." *Mr. Curator: "OK, you all, you will be volunteers for an important job." *Roobear: "What is it?" *Mr. Curator: "This museum needs an artifact found in the caverns." *Edd: "Which specific cave are we required to enter?" *Mr. Curator: "You need to go to the Carrenwook Caverns. That is only 25 miles away." *Ashley Evergreen: (speaking a bit quickly) "Wow! I think I can run all the way there without becoming tired!" *Sonic: "So can I! But I'm faster than you, Ashley." *Ashley: "Really? I did not know that!" *Mr. Curator: "Listen to what I am saying!" *Sonic: "Sorry." *Mr. Curator: "You will also must save someone trapped in the cave. That person will eventually become your new acquaintance to help you on the rest of your journeys." *Laura: "An acquaintance? Who is it?" *Mr. Curator: "In order to make a big difference to the GoCity Museum, you need some equipment." *DW: "What does equipment mean?" *Mr. Curator: "The definition for equipment is items needed for a special job." *DW: "Now I know." *Mr. Curator: "What you all need is helmets for you to wear alongside backpacks for the adults of the group that contain walkie-talkies, bottles of water, a pair of flashlights, a pack of batteries for the electronics, grappling ropes, and snacks as well." *Curator passes out all the items to the group *Sophie: "Thanks, Mr. Curator!" *Mr. Curator: "No problem at all. Without further ado, please strap on your helmets by connecting the buckles on the helmet together. As for the children, if you have any trouble snapping the helmets on, please ask someone to help." *puts on their helmets, but some are having difficulties *Phil: "It's tough to do so, Lillian." *Lil: "Of course it is, Phillip." *Angelica: "Can't you babies even do a single thing popper lee (properly)?" *snaps the buckles of the twins' helmets *Angelica: "There, like it or lub it!" *to: Tommy and Dil *is about to chew on his helmet *Dil: "Yummy!" (giggles) *Tommy: "Dil, wait!" *to: Everybody has their helmets on *Mr. Curator: "Now that you're fully prepared, good luck, and come back when you have found an artifact!" *Kirby: (leaving alongside everyone else except Mr. Curator) "Poyo!" (Subtitles: "Goodbye!") *leaves *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Now we were out on this journey." *Ferb: "Since he mentioned that the cavern is 25 miles from where we are standing, we need to use a method to get there the quickest way possible." *Jelly: "I know what we can do, let's do the Noodle Dance! Come on everyone!" *Peanut: "I can use my noodle as long as I want, but I still won't dance!" *starts doing the Noodle Dance while the titular song plays on a blue background with many objects in white outlines except Peanut, who stands still for a moment, then joins the dancing *minute later *Jelly: "Hey guys! I got it!" *Peanut: "What? What happened, what?" *Walter: "Are you brain-dead?! Someone has an idea!" *Roobear: "HEY! Don't you dare call him brain-dead! He's smart like me!" *Walter: "Oops!" *Jelly: "We can use EZ-Bounce Cream on the bottom of our feet and then we can bounce to Carrenwook Caverns in no time!" *Bobby Bear: "That would be a fun idea, Jelly." *Peanut: "However, it won't work." *Jelly: "Why not?" *Munchy: "Er, I guess Peanut thinks that EZ-Bounce Cream doesn't exist." *Jelly: "Oh, sorry." *Blossom: (offscreen) "Hey guys!" *Sophie: "What is it?" *Bubbles: "We found a big wagon that fits you all nice and cozy! What we will do is that we will push the wagon while you're all sitting inside, and it will go fast like a bullet train!" *Nora: "I like that idea! I like it I like it I like it I like it!" *Wario: "Hey! You better stop being a brat!" *Nora: "I'm no brat!" *Polina Polie: "It's an okey-dokey time to get in the wagon!" *Olie: "Come on, guys! Last one to the wagon's a rusted gear!" *runs to the wagon *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "After the Noodle Dance, we went in a giant wagon and the Powerpuff Girls helped with the transportation by speeding it up." *Buttercup: "Happy now?!" *Bumper: "To be honest, yes." *Blossom: "Hold on tight, because it's gonna be a harsh ride." *Powerpuff Girls push the wagon all the way near Carrenwook Caverns *is accidentally launched off Weather's head from the wagon due to the harsh force on the stop *Mingle: "Ahhhhh! Help me!" *Weather: "Mingle!" *spreads his limbs out and glides safely into the cave and lands on his feet *Mingle: "That was a close call!" *SpongeBob: "Hey, watcha waitin' for? Let's get off the wagon!" *jumps off the wagon, but it rolls offscreen *hear a crash *Eddy: "Great! That stupid wagon looks like it came from the 1940's anyway!" *Danny Phantom: "Let's go inside! Flashlights on when we get in, guys!" *Rachel Rabbit: "But we must be missing someone!" *turns his ears to the sound of Mingle calling *Floppy: "It must be Mingle who isn't here!" *Steve: "That's right, Floppy." (To Blue the Dog) "Blue, could you please do me a quick favor and track down Mingle?" *Blue: "Bark bark!" *gets her head down low with her nose on the ground, and sniffs for Mingle in the cave *Blue: "Bark bark bark!" *Mingle: "It's Blue from Blue's Clues!" *to: Outside the Cave *Mrs. Jenkins: "Let's go in!" *run into the cave *to: Inside the Cave, everyone is 20 feet away from the entrance walking down it *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We were now at the Carrenwook Caverns." *Ord: "Oh no! I don't like the dark!" (Turns invisible) *bumps into Hoppopotamus *Hoppopotamus: "Is it just me, or did some ghost touch me?" *Bart: "Get real! It must be some invisible dude!" *Cassie: "Well, Ord turns invisible whenever he's scared, you two. There's no ghost." *Hoppopotamus: "So it was Ord, huh?" *Cassie: "Yes." *Rusty Wildwood: "Let's hope that Packbat isn't here." *Brother Bear: (as he and Sister approach to Rusty) "Wait, Rusty. Who on Earth is Packbat?" *Sister: "Is he like a bat?" *Rusty: "Sister Bear, he isn't really a bat, but he flies like one. In my town called Sylvania, Packbat causes trouble alongside Gatorpossum, who is a mix of an alligator and an opossum. The last time Packbat and I met, which is at least a week ago, he got irritated by all the awkward music he heard on my banjo." *Sister: "That's a lot of information." *a swarm of bats start flying towards the group, making them crouch for cover *Ricky Rabbit: "Bats!" *Sophie: "Look out!" *Papa Koala: "Quick! Someone do something!" *Pikachu: (uses Volt Tackle) "Piiiiiiiiiika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" *as a ball of electricity rams towards the swarm of bats, thereby shocking them all and making them flop on the ground, then Pikachu falls on the ground *Mario: "Thank a-you, Pikachu! Hey! That's-a rhyme!" *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Luckily, Pikachu used Volt Tackle to attack the swarm of bats. So the danger was cleared." *Mama Koala: "Wow! I hope all the children aren't injured." *Fanny Fox: "We're 100% flaw-free! Most importantly, I, Fanny Fox, am the only girl who doesn't get her dress spoiled! I'm still beautiful!" *Suzie Squirrel: "You're beautiful, but you can't boast too much all the time." *to: The characters continue walking through the caverns *Horsey: "I wonder what will happen next, Walter." *Walter: "Hopefully we will not get into any more danger." *Colt: "I know, right?" *boulder appears from behind the characters rolling down the path *Timothy: "A boulder's coming, Yoko!" *Yoko: "Then we should run!" *the characters run away from the boulder as fast as possible while screaming *Jigglypuff: "Puff?" *inflates to a size larger than the boulder right in front of it just before it crushes Jigglypuff, pushing it away in the process *boulder breaks *Lisa: "Phew. Guys, it looks like Jigglypuff expanded to a size that can easily propel the boulder away." *Bart: "Really, sis?" *Lisa: "It's true." *Flick: "Cheese and quackers! I can't believe that a little creature could do such a thing like that!" *Pinch: "You said it, Flick! Just because you're small doesn't mean you're weak." *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We got over our second problem thanks to Jigglypuff, who inflated to a size larger than the boulder, thus pushing it away and making it disintegrate." *is adjusting the lens on his camera *Kiwi: "I need to take a proper picture of this environment." *snaps on the shutter button and takes a photo of the cave *Eleroo: "What are ya doin', Kiwi?" *Kiwi: "Eleroo, I just took a photo of the cave. You can look at it if you like." *Eleroo: "Sure." *uses his trunk to pick up the photo and glances at it *Eleroo: "This is interesting! I like it." *Kiwi: "I'm glad you appreciated it." *Justdancingsamuel: "Let's move on! No time to waste!" *others go with Justdancingsamuel *stop near a large abyss in the cave *Justdancingsamuel: "Woah, that's a large gap!" *Sarah: (growls) "Oh great! What do we do now?!" *Helga: "Arnold, even if we don't go across, you will still be my loved one." *Arnold: "It's sweet, but I am refusing to date you." *Helga: "WHAT?!" *Bugs Bunny: (chews on his carrot) "Ehhh...This is very hard to get across." *Finster inches near the edge of the abyss *Chuckie: "Gah! I don't wanna look down any longer!" (Sobs all the way to Kimi) *Kimi: (to Chuckie) "Don't furry (worry)! I'm here for you!" *Luigi: "I-a know! I can-a tie a rope around-a Yoshi's tongue!" *Waluigi: "What a stupid idea, Luigi!" *Luigi: "But it's-a great!" *Daisy: "Luigi's right!" *ties a rope around Yoshi's tongue *Mario: "Hold-a still! There!" *Toad: "I wonder if it works!" *Peach: "Me too." *sticks out his tongue to a long distance with the rope and attempts to latch on to the other side of the abyss, but misses *withdraws his tongue to his mouth, but gets hit by the pick-axe tied by the rope *Yoshi: "Ow!" *regains consciousness *Diddy: "Kick ya legs in the air!" (Monkey sounds) *jumps off the cliff, does a flutter jump, and manages to latch onto the other side of the abyss *jumps up and uses his gliding abilities to catch Yoshi by the feet *glides in reverse, taking Yoshi's feet to the ground *Buster Bunny: (whispering to Babs) "Babs! The ACME Superglue!" *Babs: (whispering) "OK!" *uses the ACME Superglue to attach Yoshi's feet to the surface *DW: "Great! Now we can tightrope across Yoshi just like at the circus!" *Arthur: "I don't think we can do that, DW, because we would injure Yoshi that way." *DW: "He won't get hurt, I swear." *Arthur: (groans) "Alright. We'll do it anyway!" *carefully tightropes across Yoshi *briefly loses her balance, so does Tiptup *Minnie: "Whooah! Mickey, please help!" *Tiptup: "I'm about to fall!" (Teeters over) *Mickey: (grabbing Minnie's hand) "There you go! Let's keep going across!" *Banjo: (grabbing Tiptup's hand) "Guh-huh! You won't fall! I gotcha!" *Tiptup: "Whew. I guess my shell made things harder than they appear." *to: After tightroping across *Sophie: "Let's take Yoshi to the other side! Ready?" *rest of the group stands behind Sophie and hold on to each other's shoulders as Sophie holds onto the pickaxe and unsticks it from the ground *Everyone: (while pulling as hard as possible) "One...two...three!" *feet unstick from the ACME Superglue on the floor and Yoshi's tongue retracts to his mouth, causing him to pull himself across the abyss and to the other side. The rope on the end of his tongue loosens and falls off, making Yoshi soar in the air, but Bubblun and Bobblun catch the rope while Kululun and Cororon catch Yoshi *Cororon: "You OK?" *Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" (Subtitles: "Yes, I am OK.") *Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "We tightroped across a enormous hole inside the cave using Yoshi, his tongue, and a rope. We had to get Yoshi to the other side too, but we pulled as hard as we could and it caused him to launch across. However, Kululun and Cororon, the orange and magenta Bubble Dragons respectively caught them." *Tails: "Alright! Now everyone's on the other side!" *Drumstick: "I didn't have to cross a road!" (clucks) *Danny Phantom: "Let's get going! We can't waste time because the evil must always be defeated!" *Timmy Turner: "OK, Danny! Let's take those dangers down!" *continue their trek in the cave *Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "We faced another cave obstacle again, that is falling stalactites...." (sighs) "Can problems like these get any worse?" *Patrick: (looking at the stalactites) "Look, teeth!" *SpongeBob: "Yeah, sharp ones indeed!" *Frank 1: "Do they bite?" *Frank 2: "I don't know, Frank." *Ed: "They're Mother Nature's monster fangs!" *Edd: "Not exactly, Ed, SpongeBob, Frank 1, Frank 2, and Patrick. These formations on the ceiling are actually known as stalactites." (Points to a stalagmite) "Their ground counterparts are known as stalagmites. They are formed when redeposited minerals build up after a multitude of water droplets." *hears shaking *Floppy: "The stalactites are shaking!" *stalactites begin to fall from the ceiling, making the group run. The stalactites fall in an arranged order in a pace fast enough to be at Sophie and friends *Chicken Little: (while running) "THE SKY IS FALLING!" *Percy Polie: (while running) "Move your gears faster, everybody!" *Polina: (while running) "We can't have a single boo-boo in our body, don't we?" *Billy Bevel: (while running) "We'll beat the falling objects fair and square!" *to: After the shower of stalactites *Patty: "Phew. Now that storm of falling stalactites is over already, it's a close call, right Bobby?" *Bobby: "Yes, Patty. Now, we should continue our stroll without any problems." *Grace: "I'll keep my feet strong like a ballerina!" *Doris: "And I will hope that we won't get caught by any monsters!" *Fritz: "Doris, monsters don't exist inside caverns." *Doris: "Well, we'll see." *Moosel: "Oh no. I have an aching feeling from antler to flipper already..." *Rhinokey: "Do your flippers and antlers need aching cream?" (Laughs) *Moosel: "No time to goof around!" *to: The characters still walking down the caverns *Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "But then, something big crossed our path! It was menacing, it looked furious!" *Cave Monster: (offscreen) "You'll become my dinner, silly looking brats!" *Pipsy: "Who said that, Timber?" *Timber: "I ain't sure. Is it Wizpig?" *T.T: "I don't think he has ever visited a cave." *arm of the Cave Monster emerges from the darkness *Doris: "Fritz, I told you that monsters are in caves!" *Cave Monster jumps in *Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE CAVE MONSTER!" *Moosel: "AND IT'S ONE THAT I NEVER IMAGINED ABOUT!" *Cave Monster growls *Cave Monster: "You will never overcome your fear of me, weaklings!" (laughs creepily) *Cave Monster swipes his arm at the heroes. The Kangaroo Brothers, Eddy, Ed, Bart, and Chuckie Finster get attacked by the swipe of the arm *Bart: "Aw geez! I got scratches on my tummy like when Groundskeeper Willie scratched me with a rake, or at least in a dream." *Lisa: "We will cure you Bart, I-" (the Cave Monster roars at everyone, causing them to be pushed off into the distance) *to: Everyone soaring in the air, screaming *to: The Cave Monster running closer *the footage of everyone soaring in the air and the Cave Monster running closer play 4 more times per footage. Every time they are repeated, the two clips themselves shorten in length and the Cave Monster comes closer to the heroes *Cave Monster swallows all of the characters *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Afterward, we got swallowed by the Cave Monster! Luckily we didn't die, because we managed to escape from the mouth of that beast!" *to: Inside the Cave Monster's stomach *Ernest Otter: "I have an idea, let's jump up and down as hard as possible so that we can easily defeat the creature!" *Jelly: "That's using your noodle, daddy!" *Hoppopotamus: "Looks like I have an advantage with my weight!" *Opal: "Jump with us in 3....2....1....Start!" *gang jumps up and down rapidly *to: The Cave Monster *Cave Monster: "Ouch! I am having a...ouch...severe tummy ache! Ouch! It's...ouch...killing me too hard! Ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwww!" *inside the stomach, Scootch suddenly makes a jump higher than his peers' rapid jumps to stop the Cave Monster *Scootch: "YAHHHHHH!" (hits one side of the stomach) *Cave Monster: "I'm falling ooooverrrrrrrrr!" (Falls to the floor sideways) "OUCH!" (Becomes unconscious) *to: Inside the stomach, everyone has fallen over due to the Cave Monster's fall *Pinch: "Scootch, what a marvelous final blow!" *Scootch: "Not my fault. Not sorry." *Flick: "That's right, Scootch. You didn't do anything bad!" *group crawls out of the mouth of the Cave Monster *Brother Bear: "Let's not only have the treasure we are seeking to hand in to Mr. Curator, let's also have a tooth of the Cave Monster." *Sister Bear: "We should use a rope to pull it out." *Arthur: "To make sure that it is secured all the way, we must tie a part of the rope around the tooth." *Buttercup: "No way! Let's just punch the tooth out of his mouth! I will do it!" *flies over to the outside of the Cave Monster's mouth and punches the tooth out, causing it to fly into the air *hovers upwards with her wings and catches the tooth just before it falls back down *Butterbear: "There, I caught it in the air just to prevent it from damaging the tooth." (slowly floats back down) *hands the tooth to Eleroo *Butterbear: "You might want to store it in your pouch so that we won't lose it." *inserts the tooth into his pouch *Eleroo: "OK, but there is one problem; I have a hard time remembering what's in my pouch. Besides, I have the rest of my equipment in my pouch as well." *Butterbear: "Don't worry. You will find it eventually." *Eleroo: "Alright then." *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Suddenly, we heard a noise, a sad noise to be exact." *hears whimpering from a male *Pollie Pi: "Sounds like trouble to me!" *Mimi Rabbit: "Floppy and I can hear very well! Let's track down that noise!" *and Floppy lead their friends towards the sound. When they are near, they see a boy sitting with his head down and crying *hides behind Mrs. Jenkins when he sees the boy, then peeks from behind her *Olie: "Looks like I can make a new friend!" *looks at the boy *WilliamWill2343: "Oh, you must be new around here." *Olie: "Hello. What is your name?" *WilliamWill2343: "The name's WilliamWill2343 AKA Quintion Carroll-White, age 16. I'm called Quincy William by me, myself and I. *Olie: "I'm Olie Polie from Polieville." *WilliamWill2343: "So you're a baby show character, I like baby shows and I'm a baby show critic. Promise me that you won't tell anyone, please." *All except WilliamWill2343: We won't tell." *Jelly: "Why were you crying?" *WilliamWill2343: "Crying? I ain't crying, I was... performing a dramatic scene for a... play at school tomorrow. Anyway, a day ago, I went inside the Carrenwook Caverns to take some pictures for the school newspaper. I walked around in the cave in an exploration, looking for some pictures, but then I got lost. I had to sleep on the rocky surface and you won't believe how hard that surface is, it's really, really hard. Now I am hungry and hurt." *Yoko: (offers him sushi) "Here, Quinton. Have some sushi!" *WilliamWill2343: "Thanks. Can I join you guys from now on in the rest of your adventures?" (Eats the sushi) "You know, this is good sushi, it's definitely delicious!" *Sophie: "Sure. You're welcomed." *Mommy Koala: "Let's keep going." *group keeps strolling until they see minecarts on a track *Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "After we made Quintion join the gang, we encountered minecarts linked together and a track when we continued our stroll." *Rusty: "Look, minecarts!" *Prissy Thistlethorn: "Let's use 'em to get around!" *Peanut: "Good idea!" *Danny Dog: "I don't know about it. I might be sick." *Suzie Squirrel: "Don't be silly, Danny. It will be fun." *Danny Dog: "OK." *gets on the minecarts *Bumblelion: "Here we go! It's gonna be a crazy ride! Hey Bugs Bunny, will you mind whacking the end of the train?" *Bugs Bunny: "Don't mind if I do, doc." (whacks the end of the minecart train with a mallet) *Mickey Mouse: "Here we go!" *minecart train starts moving and it goes down a hill causing them all to scream *Sandy: "Yee-haw! Giddy up, minecart!" *Candace Flynn: "I'M GONNA BE SIIIIIICK!" (Vomits) *Phineas: "Ewww! Did you see that, Ferb?" *Ferb: "I did not notice it." *Jimmy: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's going too fast!" *Sarah: "It's OK, Jimmy!" *train of minecarts goes through various sharp turns and twists until it jumps off a large ramp track that precedes the end of the minecart track *WilliamWill2343: Ahhh! I didn't prepare for this, well at least I have a helmet. *the train of minecarts is flying through the air, the characters remain seated, but once the carts crash into a wall that is part of the cliff, the characters jump off, hold onto each other's legs, with Sophie the Otter being on the front end while Mrs. Jenkins on the back end. Sophie's paws latch on to the edge of the cliff. They all scream in terror as they worry about falling off *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Uh oh! We were hanging on the edge of the cliff, and we didn't want to fall off." *Roxie Raccoon: "We're gonna fall off!" *Mrs. Jenkins: "Personally, what's even worse is that I am at the bottom, and my weight is shifting us a bit down!" *WilliamWill2343: "What kind of crazy adventures does your friends have?!!" *Nick Penguin: "This is ridiculous! Will we ever survive?" *Pamie Penguin: "Thanks to you guys, we will never ever survive!" (Cries) *Betty Koala: "This doesn't sound too good!" *Mommy Koala: "I agree!" *Mimi Rabbit: "Who's gonna get us out of this mess?" *Diddy Kong: (Monkey screeches) "I will! Let me handle this!" *lets go and uses his tail to send the characters behind him upward to let them hang onto Knuckles' feet (which were the feet Diddy grabbed onto previously) while doing a backflip. He then uses Rocketbarrel Boost to fly onto the edge *Diddy: "I'll getcha out of here in no time!" (Monkey sounds) *tries to use his tail in order to pull everyone else upwards, but he slides backwards and off the edge, causing everybody to fall down and scream *WilliamWill2343: "Oh, great. We are going to DIE!!" *few seconds later, Ord and Tails are seen flying up carrying the rest of their friends. Ord is flying with his wings as Tails is spinning his tails like a helicopter, Ord is carrying half the rest of his friends on his back while Tails is carrying the other half by holding on to them linked in a chain *two safely deposit them on the cliff *Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "When we fell off the edge of a cliff that is the end of the minecart ride, Tails and Ord managed to rescue us by flying on to the cliff. It was a close call to be exact." *Cassie: "Thanks for saving my life, Ord. You're a true hero!" *Ord: "You're welcome, Cassie!" *Sonic: "Wow Tails, you really kicked butt!" *Tails: "Thanks a lot!" *Justdancingsamuel: "It seems that the problem has been powered through. Let's keep going. The sooner we take a pure artifact to the museum, the sooner I will get to my girlfriend Joey King, I am supposed to be on a date with her at 8:00 PM." *Sophie: "You said it, Justdancingsamuel." *others agree *all keep strolling through the cave for the last time until they have reached the end of the cave *Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "We then stopped at a dead end. We weren't able to know where to go next." *SpongeBob: "Oh no! Now we can't go anywhere else!" *Lilly: "We should turn back." *Claude: "Hold on! Didn't Mr. Curator say that we have to find treasure?" *Lilly: "Oh, I forgot." *WilliamWill2343: "Why didn't you tell me about that treasure when you found me?" *a second swarm of bats appear *Angelica Pickles: "Oh no, not this again!" *bats surround the group, making them duck *Lisa: "I can't look at anything because of the large amount!" *Pikachu: "Pika Pika Pika!" (Subtitles: "Help! Help! Help!") *runs from the swarm, floats into the air and performs a Super Inhale while still being afloat *bats are sucked in, but so are the rest of Kirby's friends *WilliamWill2343: "WAIT!!!" *slowly waddles a couple of feet away from the dead end wall, and spits out everything, thereby destroying the wall, which leads to yet another path *runs through the destroyed wall *WilliamWill2343: "Wow! What a headshock! This hallway looks beautiful, I say." *to: Everyone is through the wall. They are in an area with golden brickwalls and lit-up torches and with a silver path *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We discovered a hidden path that looked fancy." *Babs Bunny: "Aw, my aching ears! Anyway, we didn't know that we can go through that wall!" *Buster Bunny: "Heck, I wonder what we will do next!" *Sophie: "Hey look! Everyone, there's another path!" *Minnie: "Oh boy! Our fun adventure is not over yet then!" *Mickey: "That's right, Minnie." *Timmy: "I wish that we will go to the path right now!" *Mario: "Your-a wish has-a already been-a granted! Let's-a go!" *Luigi: "Oh yeah!" *WilliamWill2343: "You know, these caverns have a history." *Betty Koala: "Really? Tell us more." *WilliamWill2343: It was discovered in 1994 by ten good users called The Cavern Warriors. They inherited great treasure and built this hallway to praise their Lord William. That was me, by the way. *Mingle: "Do you mean..." *WilliamWill2343: "Yes. I was the god of the clan until 1999 when I left to ponder the modern world and I work for McKinley High School newspaper. Wait, I think I hear something, something familiar." *follows the silver path all the way to a large underground room with several bad GoAnimate users clad in Western-style bandit outfits holding ten GoAnimate users in golden Aztec warrior clothing hostage via an iron cage. The heroes witness the conflict *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We found the Cavern Warriors in a cage surrounded by the Cavern Bandits." *Warren Cook: (talking to the hostages) "You ten poor excuses for Aztec Gods must watch all the Disney fake VHS openings I have made on a golden projector screen!" *LouieLouie95: "No way! We don't want to watch them as they are bootlegs! Let us out at once!" *Bobbyispoopy: "Never! We demand you to obey our orders! The Cavern Bandits always win!" *Mitch: "One more thing, you fools! You will also watch the grounded videos Penny and I made out of all you, Alex DeLarge style!" *Trinity Hayes: "We don't want to watch your grounded videos out of us, Penny and Mitch!" *Penny: "Shut up!" *Doratheexplorerrules: "You will be forced to watch Dora the Explorer as well!" *David the Animation Guy: "Seriously? I hate that show." *Likeplaneboy: "Then, we will burn you over a fire!" *Kristin Konkle: "Isn't that a bit too harsh? Please don't do it!" *Xavier Cup: "You need to see and hear a Rugrats Creepypasta by me!" *TacoComedian: "I can't stand Creepypastas like that!!" *Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "So, you idiots think you want a piece of us, huh? Well, think again! We're the heroes, and you guys are the villains!" *to: Back to the heroes *WilliamWill2343: "Oh, Noooo, my friends have been captured by the Cavern Bandits. Why did they do this to our way of life, why, why, WHYYYYYY!!" *Sophie: "Don't worry, we'll save your friends from peril." *WilliamWill2343: "That's right. How dare they destroy our territory!" *SpongeBob: "We gotta save them!" *Sophie: "What are you waiting for, guys?" *Patty Rabbit: "We better go help the poor hostages!" *WilliamWill2343: "I have a very good idea." *Phineas: "What are we supposed to do with your idea?" *WilliamWill2343: "Well, let's try and scare the Cavern Bandits away!" *Arthur: "I don't know if it will work, but let's give it a try anyway!" *heroes run across the room and stop to where the Cave Bandits are *WilliamWill2343: (whispering to the others) "With these masks, their bizarre and creepy designs will frighten everyone out of our sight!" *jump once, sporting the masks to try and scare the Cave Bandits, but it doesn't work. *Theory T: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! They may look scary as you think but your effort at that was a failure!" *Eddy: "WHAT?! IT DIDN'T WORK! STUPID MASKS!" (Snags all the masks and throws them away) *WilliamWill2343: "Ummm... How about a friendship message that will let them join us forever or else they will die." *Yoko: "That's a little harsh. Maybe you should..." *WilliamWill2343: "Negative, Yoko. They have gone too far; you know what they say in Facebook: "He who does something bad over and over and over and over and over and over and over again MUST DIE!!! Wait here." *puts on his Aztec God clothing and goes to the room unseen. He comes out from the left side of the archway. *WilliamWill2343: "Hello, Everyone! So it looks like you nasty bandits have to learn a lesson...the hard way!" *Cavern Bandits become shocked *Nathan Pearson: "No no no no no no no no! Please, no!" *Ernest Otter: "I'm afraid that saying no many times won't help y'all get out of the situation!" *Opal Otter: "My husband's right! I may have never been into a battle before, but we will do it anyway!" *WilliamWill2343: "With that being said, let's FIGHT!" *Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "Now the fight began...I bet you're thinking which side will win." *battle begins *is charging himself up toward Memy9909, ready to do a Skull Bash *Pikachu: "Piiiiiiiiiii...." *Memy9909: "For the love of Satan! I need to dodge somehow!" *Pikachu is launched forward via Skull Bash, Memy9909 does a roll, avoiding the attack, causing Pikachu to land with a thud *Pikachu: (breathlessly) "Pika...." (snaps out of breathlessness and returns to normal) *Justdancingsamuel: (about to attack Likeplaneboy) "JUST DANCE MOVE BARRAGE!" *rapidly performs a series of random dance moves like the ones shown in the Just Dance games at Likeplaneboy, attacking him *Likeplaneboy: "That smarts! But I am still alive!" *shoots several bullets from his gun at Tiptup, which successfully hit Tiptup, knocking him out *runs over to Tiptup *Pipsy: "You alright, my friend?" *Tiptup: (in a faint voice) "I can't move anymore. I'm fainting!" (passes out) *Pipsy: (sobbing) "Oh cheese! You're dead! Looks like I need to take care of this for you!" (sniffles twice) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" *to: Chuckie Finster becomes Chuckie Chan *Chuckie: "I am brave and strong!" *Chan tries to hit both Penny and Mitch with a karate chop, but his attempt backfires because Penny and Mitch block his attack with a steel shield and blast him into the air with it *Chuckie Chan: (screaming in the air) "AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Goodbye cool (cruel) word (world)!" *Chan falls onto the floor with a splat, and reverts to his normal self while knocked out cold *Sophie: "Quintion, what does your scouter say about Warren Cook's power level?" *checks his scouter for Warren Cook and it reads: Over 9,000. WilliamWill2343 takes off his scouter *WilliamWill2343: "It's OVER 9,000!!! (Destroys the scouter) *Sophie: "Well, that was a waste of money, since you destroyed your scouter." *uses Ice Breath at Nathan Pearson, freezing him and encasing him in a block of ice *uses Sonic Scream at Doratheexplorerrules, pushing her away a considerable amount of distance *punches Warren Cook in the chin with an uppercut, blasting him upwards *Warren Cook: (screaming) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" *WilliamWill2343: "Come on everyone, let's finish this battle together!" *(WilliamWill2343 uses the Scepter of Courage to destroy the steel shield that Penny and Mitch are holding, blasting them into the air. Sophie uses her Water Storm to blast Memy9909 and Likeplaneboy out of the cave and out of GoCity) *WilliamWill2343: "Oh my god! I killed Mitch and Ke-, I mean Penny!" *Sophie: "Good work, Quinton!" *Rest of The Cavern Bandits: "Please stop, have mercy on our dearest lives." *WilliamWill2343: After you scrub my floors nice, squeaky and clean and build my statue accurate, then you can have your mercy." *(WilliamWill2343 uses the Scepter of Wisdom to melt the lock on the cage door to free the rest of The Cavern Warriors) *WilliamWill2343: Take them away, Trinity Hayes." *Trinity Hayes: "Yes, your highness." *(While Trinity Hayes took the Cavern Bandits to the dungeon, Warren Cook's hand breaks out of the debris) *WilliamWill2343: "Now, with them out of the way, we can get the treasure in the Momo Treasure Trove!" *Warren Cook (offscreen): "Or you could perhaps ''give ''us the treasure!" *(WilliamWill2343 sees Warren Cook with the Scepter of Darkness in his hand laughing) *WilliamWill2343: "Warren, don't! That's the Scepter of Darkness, the world's most powerful scepter." *Warren Cook: "No! You all always been grounding me and my friends. Now, you will pay the piper." *Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "What!!" *Warren Cook: "Everyone, YOU WILL DIE!!" *WilliamWill2343: "So, you are going to rule the world with your destruction. Well then, you left me no choice, but you have gotten too evil. I'm going to use The Scepter of Power to destroy you forever. Stand back everyone, this might get violent. *(Everyone except WilliamWill2343 moves out of the screen while WilliamWill2343 stares at Warren Cook in a fierce way.) *WilliamWill2343: "It all ends here, NOW!" *(WilliamWill2343 runs to him then jumps and fires, but Warren blocks his fire with his shield. WilliamWill2343 lands on the ground safely. Warren Cook uses a cutting ball to quickly slice WilliamWill2343, but he dodges the ball by a series of flips and bounces, and he quickly destroys it.) *Warren Cook: "Aw, you destroyed my favorite toy. Luckily I have only one more, CATCH!" *(Warren launches a big cutting ball at WilliamWill2343's neck, but he dodges it with a flip and a roll. The ball sticks to the stalagmite.) *Warren Cook: "Eat this, dumb idiot." *(Warren launches a boulder at him, but WilliamWill2343 catches the boulder via telekinesis and destroys it.) *WilliamWill2343: (laughing) "How rude. My turn." *(WilliamWill2343 jumps with his Scepter of Power in his hands. He slams the scepter to the ground, blasting Warren away. Warren falls in the ground below, near the mine carts that the group rode in earlier. WilliamWill2343 jumps in after him to make sure that Warren Cook is dead, but as the dust settles, WilliamWill2343 sees that Warren is still alive.) *Warren Cook: "I see that you are successful at stopping me, but you do not know the true form of me." *(Warren Cook transforms himself into the Monstragon) *Warren Cook The Monstragon: "RAAAAAARRRR! You, Sophie, and all of her Hoohaw friends must DIE!" *WilliamWill2343: "Warren, please give me back the Scepter of Darkness." *Warren Cook The Monstragon: "Never!!" *(Warren breathes fire on WilliamWill2343 but is being blocked by his shield) *WilliamWill2343: "Sophie! Use your Water Storm now!" *Sophie: "OK Quinton, Water Storm, Prevail!!" *Warren Cook The Monstragon: "Nooooooooo!! *(Sophie splashes lots of water on Warren Cook, which turns him back to normal. Warren Cook stands up) *Warren Cook: "You've may have outsmarted me this time, Quinton, but I'll be back. Warren Cook never quits, you'll see." *(As Warren tries to escape, WilliamWill2343 throws a big rock which knocks the Scepter of Darkness off his hands and sends Warren flying to the dungeon.) *WilliamWill2343: "Now, the battle is over for good. So, it's time to The Treasure Trove of Momo YouMookSaidTimon. Good thing I have a extra-wide elevator that will carry all of you." *(Sophie and all of her friends go into the elevator and WilliamWill2343 pushes a button to make the elevator go down to the Treasure Trove.) *WilliamWill2343: "This is one of the most richest and expensive kind of treasure in the universe." *Betty Koala: "Do you think that's real treasure?" *WilliamWill2343: "Of course it's definitely real treasure." *(The elevator door opens up to reveal a big room with lots of golden coins and jewels and a lucky amulet on the wall. The room also has a glass walkway above the gold) *Princess Peach: "Wow, this room is beautiful just like my castle." *Yoko: "It sure is beautiful." *WilliamWill2343: "I know, Yoko. This is one of the most biggest gold reserves in the world with over $60,000,000,000 in its own worth!" *Sophie: "Yes, I see, but we have a mission to find the treasure and bring it to the museum for Mr. Curator to see." *WilliamWill2343: "What? Why didn't you say that earlier? You can have 9,000 of these rare items because of your potential defense, your kind, warm-hearted spirit and of course, your respectful heart has helped me understand that friendship is magic. *(He takes the lucky amulet off the wall and gives it to Sophie) *WilliamWill2343: "This is my lucky amulet, one of my prized possessions. Take it, it's a symbol of our friendship and power. I know it's not much but-" *(Sophie hugs him) *Sophie: "Thanks for everything, Quinton." *WilliamWill2343: "Oh, you're welcome, my little otter. *Phineas: "But, How do we get out of this cave?" *WilliamWill2343: "I'm glad you asked, my boy. I want to show you something cool." *Binky Bevel: (Coos in curiosity) *(WilliamWill2343 leads the group to a big hangar with a bright light shining down on a huge jet with rocket boosters) *WilliamWill2343: "This is what I call The Thunderbird! This baby has a kitchen, GPS navigation system, television, telecommunications, and radar." *Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Cool!" *(Everyone gets inside the jet. The Thunderbird takes off and it flies to the museum. When the jet lands on a open space on the museum's grounds, everyone gets out of the jet) *Zowie: "Fun ride!" (giggles) *Justdancingsamuel: "I'm sorry, but I must be going to my date with Joey King." *WilliamWill2343: "Take this jewellery ring with you, give it to her, it might help. Go with many blessings." *(As Justdancingsamuel goes to Joey King, WilliamWill2343 uses telekinesis to lift the chest to take it in the museum while the rest of the group went in) *WilliamWill2343: "Hello, I'm Quintion Carroll-White A.K.A. WilliamWill2343, and I got you something for your museum." *Mr. Curator: "I see you've rescued the person and found the treasure, and it's definitely amazing. I want to congratulate you for your contribution to this museum with this gold certificate. *WilliamWill2343: "It's really the group that helped me. So if you need anything else, call me. (To Yoko) And are we still on for dinner, aren't we, Yoko." *Yoko: "Yes, of course, Quintion." *WilliamWill2343: "For all of you who are watching, so long. See you next time. *(The End) Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:Series based on PB&J Otter